ravasddfandomcom-20200213-history
Sreca Three-Toe
Name: Sreca Three-Toes Alias: Dobby Race: Goblin (Planeshift Zendika pg. 16) Class: Druid Archtype: Circle of the Moon Background: Wild Electromancer Level: 2 / 6 HD: 2d8 / 6d8 HP: 24 / 56 AC: 17 (Goblin Grit Dex Mod + DM Approved Wooden Shield +2) Speed: 25 Size: Small (3'ft) Stats Str: 15 (+2) / 21 (Belt,+5) Dex: 18 (+4) Con: (16+2) 18 (+4) Int: 13 (+1) Wis: 18 (+4) Cha: 15 (+2) Features and Traits Languages: Common, Goblin, Druidic, Orc (& what ever The Sir (See Below) Speaks) Race Features * Darkvision: Dim light, 60ft * Grit: With no Armor AC is 11+ dex mod * Grotag Tamer: Proficiency in Animal Handling skill Class Features * Druidic: You know Druidic, the secret Language of druids. You can speak the Language and use it to leave hidden messages. You and others who know this Language automatically spot such a Message. Others spot the message's presence with a successful DC 15 Wisdom (Perception) check but can't decipher it without magic. * Wild Shape: Starting at 2nd level, you can use your action to magically assume the shape of a beast that you have seen before. You can use this feature twice. You regain expended uses when you finish a short or Long Rest. Your druid level determines the Beasts you can transform into, as shown in the Beast Shapes table. At 2nd level, for example, you can transform into any beast that has a challenge rating of 1/4 or lower that doesn't have a flying or swimming speed. You can stay in a beast shape for a number of hours equal to half your druid level (rounded down). You then revert to your normal form unless you expend another use of this feature. You can revert to your normal form earlier by using a Bonus Action on Your Turn. You automatically revert if you fall Unconscious, drop to 0 hit points, or die. of the Moon increaces Level DC from 1/4 to 1 Proficiencies Class Proficiencies * Armor: Light Armor, Medium Armor, shields (druids will not wear armor or use shields made of metal) * Weapons: clubs, daggers, darts, javelins, maces, quarterstaffs, scimitars, sickles, slings, spears * Tools: Herbalism kit * Skills: Insight, Survival * Saving Throws: INT, WIS Background * Skills: Acrobatics, Arcana, Deception * Tools: Forgery kit * Other: Land Vehicles Spells: Normal Campaign SPELL DC: 8 + Prof bonus (+2) + Wis Mod (+4) = 14 Spell Attack modifier = your proficiency bonus (+2) + your Wisdom modifier (+4) = +6 Background Perk * Thunderwave (self, 15ft cube, 2d6, Spell DC (14) Con save, half damage on successful saves, pushed 10 feet if failed), Once a Day 2 Cantrips: * Shillelagh(Damage die on a quarter staff becomes a d8 and becomes magical * Poison Spray(10ft, 1d12, 14 con save) 2 lvl 1 Spells: * Cure Wounds (Id8+4), * Talk to Animals Level 6 Campaign 3 Cantrips * Shillelagh(Damage die on a quarter staff becomes a d8 and becomes magical * Poison Spray(10ft, 2d12, 15 con save) * Thorn Whip (30 ft, 2d6 piercing) 4 Level 1 Spells * Cure Wounds (Id8+4), * Talk to Animals * Goodberry * Entangle 3 level 2 Spells * Hold Person * Find Traps * Spike Growth 3 Level 3 Spells * Water Breathing * Call Lightning * Water Walk * Wind Walk Dispel Magic Skills: Proficiency: +2 bonus * STR (+2) ** Athletics * DEX (+4) ** Acrobatics (4+2=6)* ** Slight of Hand ** Stealth * INT (+1) ** Arcana ** History ** Investigation ** Nature ** Religion * WIS (+4) ** Animal Handling (4+2= +6)* ** Insight (4+2=+6)* ** Medicine ** Perception ** Survival (4+2=+6) * CHA (+2) ** Deception (2+2=+4)* ** Intimidation ** Performance ** Persuasion Inventory Weapons: * Wand of Lightning, 7 Charges of lightningbolt (use only 6), everyday at dawn 1d6+1 charges renew, Dex save of 15, 8d6, half damage on a failed save, ignites flamable objects. * Quarter Staff: 1d6 (1d8 with SHILELEGH), 1d8 +2 Clothes * Simple Druid Robe with Royal Patch * Broken Shackles * Wooden Buckler (DM Approved +2 to AC) Other * Feather token, makes a 60ft tree Level 6 Campaign * Belt of Giant Strength History * Likes Carrots, often steals them * Servant of a Man/Rakasha that he calls 'The Sir', who is a Royal Adviser ** 'The Sir' often shapeshifts into other town residents, Tavern Keeper, Merchant * Meets Taco (Tiefling rouge), Damakos (Tiefling fighter) Brothers, Anders Stormwind (Defamed/Cursed Noble Human Fighter), Kurai Oji (Elven Ranger) and Rajek (Human Cleric of Bahamut). * Went into sewers to deal with a Gobliniod (Goblins, Hobgoblins and Bugbears) * 1 Hobgoblin (13 HP) & 6 Goblins believes Sreca is a God, currently keeps them in a cabin hoping to train them and grow the cult into a sustainable community united in his worship. * Group returns into the sewers to kill a crocodile 'The Sir' apparently needs. Category:Browse Category:Goblins Category:5th Edition Characters Category:Characters Category:Druid